To See You
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Minato, seorang duda beranak satu. Istrinya, Kushina, meninggal setahun yang lalu. Dalam buku cerita yang digambar Kushina untuk putra mereka, terkandung janji bahwa wanita itu akan kembali setelah satu tahun kematiannya. Suatu hari di musim hujan, Minato dan putranya bertemu dengan seorang wanita di hutan, lalu meyakininya sebagai Kushina. Tetapi, wanita itu tidak memiliki memori.
1. To See You 1

_**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**いま、会いにゆきます **__**/ **__**Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu / Be With You / **__**Now, I'm Coming To Be With You **__**(movie) based on novel by Ichikawa Takuji; **__**directed by Doi **__**Nobuhiro**__**; produced by Honma Hideyuki; written by Okada **__**Yoshikazu **_

_**Alternate Universe, Out of Character**_

.

.

.

_If you had one wish, what would you … wish for?__  
__… Make your wish….__  
__—Don't forget the things you cherish the most._

.

_**いま、会いにゆきます**__**  
**__**Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu**__**  
**__**I'm Coming To See You Now **_

.

**~* To See You *~**

.

.

.

"Tokkun, bangun! Sarapan sudah siap!"

Namikaze Naruto baru selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua porsi sederhana dengan lauk telur mata sapi. Terdengar sahutan dari salah satu kamar tidur, bersamaan dengan bel rumah yang berbunyi nyaring. Ia meletakkan penggorengan di atas kompor tanpa api dan bergegas menuju pintu depan. Tak lupa ia mengenakan alas kaki untuk melangkah di bagian lantai dekat pintu yang permukaannya lebih rendah dibandingkan lantai kayu rumahnya.

"Aa." Naruto sudah mengenal tamunya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," sapa pria tua berambut panjang tersebut. Meskipun sebagian besar rambutnya berupa uban, helaian cokelat masih terlihat di antaranya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," balas Naruto sopan sambil mengangguk singkat. "Anda mengantarkannya dengan sangat cepat." Sekilas ia melihat kotak putih berhias pita keemasan yang dibawa oleh pria itu dengan menggunakan dua tangan.

Pria dari klan Hyuuga itu tersenyum singkat sebelum wajahnya berubah sendu. "Sebenarnya, aku akan segera menutup usahaku," katanya.

Ekspresi senang Naruto turut berubah. "Begitukah?"

Hyuuga-_san_ menunjukkan senyum yang jarang disunggingkannya sebelum berkata lagi, "Tapi tidak masalah karena aku dapat memenuhi janjiku sampai akhir."

"Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk semua yang telah Anda lakukan selama ini," ucap Naruto tulus, "_Arigatou gozaimashita_." Ia membungkuk lagi, namun lebih dalam daripada sebelumnya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu_." Hyuuga-_san_ menyerahkan kotak yang dibawanya kepada Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar dan sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia mendapatkan balasan berupa senyum simpul sebelum Hyuuga-_san_ pamit dan melajukan sepeda motor bututnya.

"Naruto." Minato memanggil dari balik pintu kamar mandi tatkala Naruto melewati koridor sempit di depannya.

"Hm?"

"Ini sikat gigi baru? Ke mana sikat gigiku yang lama?" sahut Minato tanpa keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kemarin aku sudah bilang kalau menggantinya, 'kan…." Naruto meletakkan kotak berisi kue ulang tahunnya di tengah meja makannya yang permukaannya berbentuk persegi. Ia yang sudah mengenakan seragam, beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya sebelum menemani ayahnya menyantap sarapan di meja makan.

.

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya melalui jalan setapak di tengah hutan. Di kanan kirinya hanya ada pohon-pohon rindang yang menjulang tinggi, selain rerumputan dan semak-semak. Suara serangga dan cicitan burung merupakan musik alam yang menggetarkan jiwa. Ia melajukan sepeda gunungnya dengan semangat, seakan tak mengenal lelah. Keranjang kecil di bagian depan sepedanya yang berisi tas sekolah, terlihat bergoyang naik turun ketika permukaan tanah yang dilaluinya tidak rata.

Sebelum benar-benar menuju sekolahnya, pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu mampir ke suatu tempat di tengah hutan. Ia menghentikan laju sepedanya di dekat terowongan yang kini dipalang beberapa batang bambu panjang.

_Tahun itu … pada musim hujan, keajaiban mendatangi kami…,  
__…_ _dan bermula dari hutan ini._

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia terbayang suatu kenangan di mana ia melewati terowongan itu bersama ayah dan ibunya. Ia menggandeng tangan orang tuanya yang berjalan mengapitnya, dan melangkahkan kaki dengan riang.

_Sebuah keajaiban selama enam minggu…._

Ia kembali menampakkan manik birunya. Seketika ia seolah melihat siluet tubuh bocahnya yang berjalan melalui terowongan pendek itu dengan menggamit jemari ayah dan ibunya.

_Mungkin hal tersebut telah menjadi sebuah bayangan gaib dari sisi lain kabut. Tetapi, bagaimanapun, tidak dapat diragukan bahwa kami bertemu dengan ibuku. Waktu itu … ibuku memang kembali._

.

.

.

Hari ini, tepat setahun Namikaze Kushina meninggal dunia. Ia meninggal di usia yang terbilang muda; dua puluh delapan tahun—meninggalkan suaminya, Minato, serta putra semata wayang mereka yang masih berusia lima tahun; Naruto. Kematian Kushina meninggalkan duka mendalam di hati keluarga kecilnya, juga merupakan duka bagi keluarga besar Uzumaki.

Sejak satu tahun yang lalu, Minato dan Naruto hanya hidup berdua di rumah mungil mereka. Dan mulai saat itu, mereka harus membiasakan diri untuk berjuang di dunia ini tanpa Kushina.

Sudah menjadi tradisi di kalangan klan Uzumaki untuk mengadakan peringatan kematian bagi anggota keluarga mereka yang telah berpulang ke sisi Sang Pencipta. Hal tersebut juga menjadi suatu renungan bagi mereka yang masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup di dunia yang fana ini.

Mereka yang hadir untuk memberikan penghormatan kepada Kushina, secara bergantian meletakkan bunga dan memanjatkan doa dengan khidmat. Minato dan Naruto mendapatkan giliran paling akhir untuk melakukannya. Masing-masing dari mereka berdua meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar putih dan kuning. Tanpa bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, mereka mendoakan segala kebaikan untuk Kushina dengan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan.

"Kini sudah setahun sejak Kushina-_chan_ meninggal dunia," celetuk seorang wanita dari keluarga Uzumaki.

"Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" timpal seorang pria yang sebenarnya mencemaskan keadaan Naruto yang berada dalam perawatan ayahnya seorang, "Kau tidak dalam keadaan sehat, Minato-_kun_."

Minato menurunkan kembali kedua tangannya yang mengatup di depan wajah, sementara Naruto masih bertahan dengan kedua mata tetap terpejam. Ia belum beranjak dari posisinya dan tatapan mata safirnya begitu hampa.

"Merupakan kesalahan jika kau merawat Naruto-_kun_ dengan sembrono," sahut kerabat wanita yang lain, "Sebagai seorang ayah, kau memiliki pekerjaan sulit yang memerlukan tanggung jawab besar. Meski kau hanya karyawan biasa di kantor kecil, kami harap kau bisa merawat Naruto-_kun_ dengan baik."

"Apakah kau membesarkan Naruto-_kun_ dengan baik?" Seorang pria menimpali dengan nada meremehkan sebelum bergabung bersama anggota keluarganya untuk meninggalkan area pemakaman.

Minato berjalan cukup jauh di belakang mereka yang keseluruhan mengenakan pakaian berkabung, meninggalkan Naruto yang sebelumnya berujar ingin lebih lama lagi berada di dekat Kushina. Ia menyempatkan untuk menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Naruto yang duduk menekuk lutut tak jauh dari batu nisan Kushina. Ia tersenyum maklum melihat Naruto membuka buku cerita bergambar bersampul kuning yang dibuat oleh Kushina—khusus untuk sang buah hati.

.

"_Ne_, ke mana orang-orang pergi saat mereka meninggal?" Tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya ketika Minato tengah memasak untuk sarapan pagi ini. Ia mendekap erat buku cerita bergambarnya yang bagaikan harta paling berharga.

"Mereka akan tinggal di bintang Akaibu," jawab Minato sembari mengangkat penggorengan yang berisi telur setengah matang. Ia tampak terburu-buru karena ia juga harus menyiapkan diri untuk bekerja. Setelah meletakkan telur di piring Naruto, ia melakukan hal yang sama untuk piringnya, "Sekarang Mama juga berada di sana."

"_Ne_, apakah Mama benar-benar akan kembali?" tanya Naruto yang terus mengikuti ke mana pun Minato melangkah.

"Tentu," jawab Minato yang kembali meletakkan penggorengan di atas kompor yang sudah dimatikan apinya, "karena Mama tidak mungkin berbohong."

"Kalau begitu, saat musim hujan, Mama akan kembali. Benar, 'kan?" Kini Naruto berdiri di sebelah Minato yang sedang mengoleskan selai pada dua porsi roti bakar.

"Hm." Minato mengangguk kecil, membuat Naruto tersenyum senang. "Nah, semuanya sudah siap. Ayo makan." Ia membawa dua piring berisi roti bakar ke meja makan, diikuti Naruto yang sebelumnya mengangguk semangat disertai senyum lebar.

"_Gomen_, telur gorengnya berantakan." Yah, seperti biasanya. Ia lalu menduduki kursi di seberang Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Naruto sambil membuka tutup botol saus tomat. Ia menuangkan saus di atas telur gorengnya yang tidak terlihat seperti telur mata sapi, juga tidak bisa dibilang sebagai telur dadar. "Aku mau memakannya."

Minato tersenyum simpul, "_Itadakimasu…_."

"_Itadakimasu_."

Seusai sarapan dan mengganti pakaian—lengkap dengan topi kuning taman kanak-kanak—Naruto masih membolak-balik buku cerita bergambarnya. Ia tidak sabar menanti kepulangan ibunya dari bintang Akaibu. Senyumnya merekah sebelum ia memasukkan buku bersampul kuning tersebut ke dalam tas sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam.

Di ruang tengah, Minato mengambil kaus kaki berwarna gelap di antara jemuran yang digantung di salah satu sudut ruangan. Ia mengikat dasinya asal-asalan sebelum duduk dan memakai kaus kakinya. Sementara itu, Naruto sudah siap dengan tas punggung yang menyampir di kedua bahu serta tas kain jinjing yang berisi pakaian olahraga.

"Tokkun, aku pergi duluan!" seru Naruto yang mulai berlari ke pintu depan.

"_Itterashai_," balas Minato yang masih berkutat dengan kaus kakinya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali ke ruang tengah. "Tokkun," panggilnya.

"Ya?" Minato menyempatkan untuk menoleh sebelum memakai sebelah kaus kakinya.

"Jangan telat."

"_Wakatta_."

"_Ittekimasu_!" pamit Naruto lagi, yang kemudian kembali berlari karena ia juga tidak ingin terlambat masuk ke kelas.

Buru-buru Minato menggeser pintu kaca menuju halaman samping rumah dan menguncinya. Berikutnya ia membereskan piring-piring kotor di meja makan sekaligus membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang terjatuh di sekitar tempat makan Naruto. Ia melihat jam dinding dengan gelisah, apalagi ujung dasinya tak sengaja terkena saus tomat yang masih tersisa di piring. Dengan cepat dan sekenanya ia mengelap ujung dasi abu-abunya sebelum menyampirkan tas selempangnya. Piring-piring kotor masih menumpuk di atas meja makan, ia akan mencucinya sepulang kerja saja.

"_Ittekimasu_…," pamitnya entah kepada siapa. Ia menyampirkan jas hitamnya di salah satu lengannya sebelum bergegas keluar rumah.

Seperti biasa, dengan sepedanya Minato berangkat ke tempat kerjanya. Dari melewati jalanan pedesaan yang lumayan sempit, sampai melalui jalan yang lebih lebar di pinggiran kota. Ia merasa telah mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, namun ternyata ada seorang siswi sekolah menengah yang bisa menyalipnya. Siswi berbadan tambun itu melihatnya sekilas dengan tatapan menantang, seakan mengajaknya untuk adu balap. Ia mengabaikannya dan tetap berusaha mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan stabil, walaupun ia mulai merasa lelah.

Sesaat kemudian, ada kereta yang melewati kawasan yang kini dilewatinya, yang menandakan baru diberangkatkan dari stasiun terdekat. Itu berarti ia tidak terlalu terlambat untuk pergi bekerja.

.

Tiga puluh menitan setelah berjuang melawan rasa lelah dan dahaga, Minato sudah duduk di belakang meja kerjanya yang dihadap langsung oleh sang kepala bagian. Tak jauh berbeda dari biasanya, bosnya yang berambut putih itu hanya bermalas-malasan di atas meja kerja dan sepertinya lebih banyak tidur. Mungkin karena lagi-lagi malam sebelumnya pria paruh baya bertampang mesum tersebut sibuk bersenang-senang atau mabuk-mabukan bersama para wanita.

Minato sedang membuat urutan daftar pemesanan suatu produk ketika sebuah tangan berjari lentik menginterupsi kegiatannya. Wanita yang sekarang berdiri di sebelahnya itu, menukar salah satu daftar yang sebelumnya sudah ia urutkan.

"Lebih baik jika seperti ini." Wanita berambut gelap itu berkata sembari menata kembali hasil pekerjaan Minato.

"Aa." Sekilas Minato membalas tatapan rekan kerjanya yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Mikoto tersebut.

"Akan lebih mudah mengurusnya jika dalam urutan ini," imbuh Mikoto ramah, tanpa bermaksud menggurui.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Minato yang enggan mengalihkan perhatian dari setumpuk pekerjaan di mejanya.

"_Iie_." Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Selanjutnya pandangannya tergugah oleh ujung dasi Minato yang bernoda. Ia sempat membuat Minato bingung ketika menunjuk objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun, pria berambut pirang itu tidak keberatan saat ia menawarkan untuk membersihkan noda yang menempel di ujung dasi abu-abunya.

Mikoto menduduki kursinya yang bersebelahan dengan Minato. Meja kerja di kantor itu menempel dan tanpa sekat yang menghalangi, jadi memungkinkan mereka berdua untuk berbincang kecil tanpa harus turun dari kursi masing-masing. Hal tersebut juga berlaku untuk para karyawan yang menempati meja di depan mereka.

Wanita berpembawaan tenang itu menggunakan sapu tangannya yang sudah dibasahi air untuk menggosok lembut bagian dasi Minato yang bernoda. Ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan telaten, kebetulan tidak terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya hari ini.

"_Sumimasen_," ucap Minato yang sebenarnya merasa sangat sungkan. Namun, ia tidak enak hati untuk menolak niat baik Mikoto.

"Ah, _iie_." Seusai mengatakannya, ia menoleh ke arah Minato yang kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas. "Mm … Anda mengenakan setelan musim dingin…?" Ia bermaksud melontarkan pertanyaan, tetapi terdengar seperti suatu pernyataan.

Minato meneliti pakaiannya sejenak, dan terbukti bahwa yang dikatakan Mikoto memang benar adanya. "Ah, _sumimasen_," ucapnya sekali lagi seraya mengembalikan perhatian pada pekerjaannya.

Bersamaan dengan Mikoto yang mengangguk kecil, terdengar suara benda jatuh dari arah belakang mereka. Keduanya sama-sama menengok ke belakang, dan menemukan bolpoin milik kepala bagian yang terjatuh dari meja. Menyusul kepala sang bos yang terbentur permukaan meja kayunya setelah terantuk-antuk selama sekian detik.

Saat mereka mengalihkan pandangan dari kepala bagian, perhatian mereka terenggut oleh televisi kecil di ruangan tersebut yang menayangkan ramalan cuaca. Pria pembawa acara berita itu mengatakan bahwa musim hujan telah tiba.

"Musim hujan…," gumam Minato yang tidak menahan senyumnya.

"Anda … suka hujan?" tanya Mikoto yang mendengar gumaman pria di sampingnya.

Minato hanya menjawab sekenanya sembari meneliti berkas-berkas di mejanya.

"Tapi, akhir pekan nanti ada festival." Mikoto berharap agar hujan tidak membatalkan festival yang hendak diadakan. Ia lalu kembali bertanya, "Apakah Anda berencana untuk mengajak Naruto-_kun_ mengunjunginya?"

Mikoto merasa sedikit canggung karena Minato tidak menyambung percakapan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Terlebih saat ia mengutarakan maksudnya, ia merasa semakin gugup, "Mm … apakah Anda keberatan jika saya mengajak Naruto-_kun_?"

Mikoto melakukannya sebagai seorang sahabat dari ibu Naruto. Tahun lalu, mereka bertiga juga pergi bersama-sama, meskipun tanpa Minato. Sekali lagi pria itu hanya bungkam, sehingga Mikoto lebih memilih untuk tidak menuntut suatu balasan. Ia segera mengembalikan dasi yang dipegangnya kepada sang pemilik, kemudian menaruh perhatian kepada pekerjaannya.

.

Di taman kanak-kanak, jam istirahat hampir berakhir. Naruto menggantungkan sebuah boneka penangkal hujan di pagar balkon kelasnya, namun digantung dengan posisi terbalik. Tadi pagi, ia juga menggantung boneka serupa dengan posisi yang sama di teras samping rumahnya.

Matahari bersinar terik, namun tidak menghalangi beberapa murid untuk bermain di lapangan yang panas. Tetapi sebagian besar tetap berada di dalam kelas, seperti Naruto yang kali ini tidak tertarik untuk bermain di luar kelas.

Bel berbunyi tidak lama setelahnya. Beberapa teman Naruto masih bergerombol untuk mendiskusikan tentang festival yang digelar akhir pekan ini. Banyak di antara mereka yang berencana untuk datang bersama-sama. Ada juga yang bilang akan pergi ke festival bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Walaupun bocah-bocah itu berisik dengan menimbulkan suara keras yang saling bersahutan, ada di antara mereka yang bisa tertidur di mejanya. Sementara itu, Naruto langsung menghampiri tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan seorang teman perempuan yang berambut _pink_ lembut.

"Kamu tidak pergi ke festival, Namikaze-_kun_?"

Naruto mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan temannya yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu. "Di keluargaku, ayahku tidak bisa pergi ke tempat-tempat yang banyak orang," katanya.

"Begitu…," desah Sakura yang tampak sedikit kecewa.

Mendadak kelas menjadi semakin riuh karena guru berambut pirang panjang memasuki kelas. Ibu guru yang bernama Senju Tsunade itu membuat para murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, bahkan sebelum ia memberikan komando kepada mereka. Setelah meletakkan bawaannya di meja guru, Tsunade-_sensei_ menanyakan tentang benda yang tergantung di pagar balkon kelas—yang tepat berada sejajar dengan tempat duduknya. Karena hanya terhalang jendela kaca bening yang lebar, ia jadi bisa melihatnya.

"Naruto yang menggantungnya!" teriak beberapa siswa bersahut-sahutan. Bahkan di antara mereka ada yang sampai berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ya, Naruto yang meletakkannya di sana!"

Sebagian murid semakin menyudutkan Naruto, dengan rangkaian kata serta nada bicara yang menyalahkannya. Seakan-akan Naruto telah melakukan dosa besar yang tidak dapat dimaafkan.

Tsunade-_sensei_ menghampiri meja Naruto. Di sisi lain kelas mulai tenang. Naruto tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia mengira Tsunade-_sensei_ akan menghukumnya karena telah mengotori lingkungan kelas. Namun, melihat senyum simpul yang disunggingkan oleh Tsunade-_sensei_, ia merasa tenang dan turut tersenyum.

"Itu lucu," kata Tsunade-_sensei_.

Rangkaian kata sederhana itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya. Setelah itu, Tsunade-_sensei_ kembali ke muka kelas dan memulai pelajaran ilmu hitung. Naruto melihat _teruterubouzou_ yang tadi dibuatnya menggunakan kain perca, benang, dan tali seadanya. Boneka putih itu tampak tersenyum, dilihat dari bibir serta dua mata yang tidak lupa digambar oleh Naruto di bagian kepala. Senyum bocah berkulit _tan_ itu semakin merekah karena si boneka _teruterubouzou_ tampak lebih hidup saat tertiup angin.

.

"_Ne_, _Sensei_…," Naruto mengawali percakapan dengan seorang dokter pemilik klinik terdekat dari rumahnya. Nama dokter tersebut adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen. Itu sebabnya nama Sarutobi terpampang di papan klinik yang berdiri di sebelah bangku putih yang kini diduduki oleh Naruto. Di tempat itu, lumayan teduh untuk berlindung dari teriknya mentari menjelang sore hari. Pepohonan dan tanaman yang tumbuh di halaman klinik juga membuat udara terasa lebih sejuk, apalagi ketika berhembus angin sepoi-sepoi.

"… Kenapa Papa tidak bisa pergi ke tempat-tempat yang banyak orangnya? Apakah itu penyakit?"

"Hah, begitulah," desah Sarutobi-_sensei_ yang duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Bagi papamu, rasanya seperti menghirup asap bensin dari mobil yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengannya," jelasnya sembari merangkul pundak kecil putra pasiennya tersebut, "Dan itu bukanlah penyakit yang menyerang kepala atau jantungnya. Paham?"

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, papamu akan tetap bahagia," ujar Sarutobi-_sensei_.

"_Doushite_?"

"Karena dia memilikimu."

Pada saat yang sama, Minato menghampiri mereka berdua sambil menuntun sepedanya dan berlarian kecil. Napasnya masih terengah-engah, tetapi ia segera menyangga sepedanya sebab tidak ingin membuat dokternya menunggu lebih lama.

"Maaf karena saya terlambat, _Sensei_," ucapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sarutobi-_sensei_ berkata ramah disertai senyum, "Santai saja."

.

Naruto bermain dengan anjing besar milik Sarutobi-_sensei_ ketika Minato berada di ruang dokter. Dari jendela ruangan yang berada di lantai dua, Minato bisa melihat putranya yang tengah membelai anjing berambut cokelat panjang itu. Si anjing begitu besar, bahkan terlihat lebih gemuk dibandingkan Naruto. Ia juga yakin bahwa Naruto bisa memasuki kandang anjing itu melalui pintunya yang lebar.

"Kasihan Naruto…," lirih Minato.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" sahut Sarutobi-_sensei_ yang mengamati Naruto dari jendela yang lain.

"Karena orang tuanya seperti ini," ujar Minato lesu.

"Seperti apakah yang kau maksud?" Dokter berjenggot itu terkekeh. "Kau terus berjuang meski orang-orang di sekitarmu selalu memojokkan dan meremehkanmu. Kau juga masih berusaha keras meski mereka menentangmu. Menurutku, kau adalah seorang ayah yang sangat luar biasa untuknya."

"Tidak, saya tidak seperti itu," sanggah Minato, "tidak sedikitpun." Wajahnya berubah sendu. Ia beranjak menduduki kursi yang berada di dekat ranjang klinik yang berseprai putih. "Saya berharap bisa melakukan banyak hal untuknya, seperti yang dapat dilakukan oleh orang tua normal lainnya."

Sarutobi-_sensei_ beranjak menduduki kursinya. "… Sudah setahun sejak Kushina-_san_ meninggal dunia…."

Minato mengerti akan arah pembicaraan Sarutobi-_sensei_. "Akhir-akhir ini, Kushina selalu memenuhi benak saya. Saya tahu bahwa … hanya dengan melihat benda-benda seperti gambar atau foto tidak akan membuat saya merasakan kehadiran Kushina, tapi…,"

Sarutobi-_sensei_ memandang foto mendiang istrinya yang ia pajang di mejanya.

"… Kushina mengatakan bahwa dia akan kembali," lanjutnya, "segera."

"Apakah yang kau maksud adalah cerita tentang kepulangannya selama musim hujan?"

Minato mengangguk singkat.

Sarutobi-_sensei_ memutar kursi berodanya untuk menghadap Minato. "Menginginkan kepulangannya selama musim hujan adalah harapan baik," katanya, "dan Naruto sangat mempercayai cerita itu." Ia melihat Minato mengangguk kecil setiap ia memberi jeda untuk perkataannya. "Apakah kau juga percaya?"

Minato terkesiap. Ia diam untuk sekian detik, lalu menjawab dengan mantap, "Naruto mempercayainya."

Di saat yang sama, Naruto tengah menunjukkan isi buku cerita bergambarnya ke anjing besar yang duduk manis dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Bocah lima tahun itu sungguh mengharapkan kepulangan ibunya. Berkali-kali ia membolak-balikkan halaman, dan seolah ingin menunjukkan pada anjing besar itu bahwa ibunya akan kembali secepatnya.

"Saya percaya hal itu tidak dapat terjadi…," tambah Minato.

"… Ya, dari sudut pandang ilmu alam, dan sebagai seorang dokter," timpal Sarutobi-_sensei_. Ia memutuskan untuk menyambung percakapan begitu melihat senyum getir di wajah pasiennya. "Namikaze-_kun_," panggilnya yang membuat Minato mengembalikan tatapan ke arahnya, "apakah kau akan gembira jika Kushina-_san_ kembali?"

Minato tersenyum lemah sebelum menjawab tanpa keraguan, "Ya, karena saya sama sekali belum bisa membuatnya bahagia."

"Begitukah?"

Minato meneruskan, "Dengan kondisi saya yang seperti ini, saya hanya membebani Kushina, dari awal sampai akhir. Bahkan, meski hanya sekali, saya ingin membuatnya merasa bahwa dia bahagia hidup bersama saya. Karena itu, jika dia benar-benar kembali, saya ingin dia mempunyai kenangan seperti itu." Ia mulai membayangkan banyak hal menyenangkan yang belum pernah dilakukannya bersama mendiang istrinya, dikarenakan kondisi kesehatannya. "Mungkin kita dapat pergi berlibur naik kereta seperti pasangan-pasangan normal," ujarnya getir.

Sarutobi-_sensei_ masih setia mendengarkan apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Minato.

"_Sensei_, Anda belum mengatakan apapun mengenai tubuh saya, meski Anda adalah seorang dokter." Akhirnya Minato dapat mengatakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Dokter pribadinya tersebut sama sekali belum membahas tentang perkembangan kesehatannya maupun hal-hal lain yang menyangkut penyakitnya.

"Memangnya, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sang dokter malah bertanya, "Ada gejala-gejala yang kau rasakan?"

"Tidak ada." Minato menjawab dengan yakin.

Sarutobi-_sensei_ terkekeh geli.

.

Masih sama seperti setahun ke belakang, Minato dan Naruto menyantap makan malam berdua saja. Keduanya menduduki kursi yang berseberangan di meja makan mereka yang sempit. Menu untuk malam ini adalah nasi kare ala Namikaze Minato yang khas dengan potongan sayur dan daging yang besar-besar serta kurang beraturan.

"Rasanya sangat buruk, 'kan, Naruto?" Minato menyendok makanannya dengan malas, padahal Naruto hampir selesai karena makan dengan lahap.

"Enak, kok," balas Naruto setelah meminum air mineral di gelasnya.

"Kare ini sama sekali tidak enak," sanggah Minato yang baru saja menelan nasi di mulutnya. "_Gomen ne_, Naruto."

"Tidak masalah," sahut Naruto sebelum menyuapkan satu sendok penuh nasi ke mulutnya, "Aku mau memakannya."

Piringnya sudah bersih ketika Naruto membawanya ke bak cuci piring. Dengan bantuan kursi berkaki rendah, ia bisa menjangkau kran air dan mencuci sendiri peralatan makannya. Minato terus memperhatikannya sampai melupakan nasi yang masih tersisa di piring. Saat ia tinggal membilas piring dan sendok yang berbusa, Minato menghampirinya.

"Kamu ingin pergi ke festival Sabtu ini?"

"Eh?"

Minato berlutut agar bisa sejajar dengan tinggi putranya. "Tahun lalu kamu pergi bersama Mama, dan kamu juga mengatakan kalau itu sangat menyenangkan, bukan?"

Sejujurnya Naruto memang ingin datang ke festival itu, apalagi jika terbayang kenangannya tahun lalu bersama ibunya. Namun, mengingat kesehatan ayahnya, ia rela jika tetap berada di rumah. Nonton televisi di akhir pekan juga tidak terlalu buruk. Di sisi lain, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya yang secara tidak langsung bersikeras untuk mengajaknya mengunjungi salah satu festival yang diselenggarakan pada musim panas tersebut.

"Tapi … apakah Tokkun akan baik-baik saja?"

Sejenak Minato terdiam. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa ragu. Tetapi, senyum merekah di bibirnya sebelum ia menjawab, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ayo pergi."

Seketika Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk penuh semangat. Mata birunya berbinar bahagia.

.

Suara ledakan kembang api bersahut-sahutan di udara, berbaur dengan dentingan lonceng berbahan keramik dan tabuhan alat musik pengiring tarian naga. Bunga api dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna, meledak di langit malam yang cerah. Naruto berjalan dengan riang sambil menggamit jemari ayahnya. Senyumnya tak kunjung pudar saat ia melangkahkan kaki di antara para pengunjung yang kebanyakan mengenakan _yukata_ beserta aksesorisnya. Lampion-lampion menggantung di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati, begitu pun dengan deretan stan-stan yang begitu menarik minat beberapa pengunjung untuk menyempatkan mampir.

"Namikaze-_kun_!" seru Sakura yang datang bersama teman-teman sekelas mereka.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto segera menghampiri teman sekelasnya yang malam ini mengenakan _yukata_ yang senada dengan warna rambut, serta _obi_ berwarna hijau cerah. Ia menurut saja ketika Sakura menggandeng tangannya dan mengajaknya menuju suatu stan permainan, meninggalkan ayahnya di antara lautan manusia. Sepertinya ia terlupa akan akibat dari kelalaiannya, dan tidak seharusnya ia membiarkan sang ayah mengikutinya di antara kerumunan orang.

Minato berusaha menemukan Naruto di tengah gerombolan pengunjung yang beralu lalang. Ia yang bertubuh tinggi memang tidak sulit untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Tetapi, banyaknya orang yang berjalan ke sana kemari tetap membuatnya kesulitan untuk menemukan Naruto. Saat ini, ia merasa khawatir akan keselamatan Naruto di antara sekian ratus orang tak dikenal. Ia juga takut apabila putranya tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan pulang. Itu sebabnya ia ingin selalu berada di dekat Naruto, dan sepertinya lebih baik jika tadi ia tidak melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan bocah hiperaktif tersebut.

"Naruto!" Suaranya teredam oleh dengung percakapan orang-orang, ditambah ledakan kembang api serta tabuhan alat musik tradisional yang tak kunjung berhenti. "Naruto!" panggilnya lagi dengan suara lebih keras sembari berjinjit dan melongokkan kepalanya.

Peluh membasahi kening Minato. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak dan ia semakin kesulitan untuk menarik napas. Ia mengerjapkan matanya ketika pandangannya memburam. Tabrakan pelan dari pengunjung sudah sanggup untuk membuatnya hampir limbung. Walaupun begitu, ia terus berusaha untuk bernapas dengan benar agar tidak sampai kehilangan kesadaran. Namun, tubuhnya tidak bisa kompromi dengan harapannya.

Naruto baru menyadari bahwa ayahnya tidak berada di dekatnya setelah ia ingin meminta uang untuk membayar suatu permainan yang hendak dimainkannya. Secara mendadak ia merasakan keresahan dan kecemasan yang tak terkira. Meninggalkan Sakura dan teman-temannya, ia menerjang lautan orang-orang dewasa. Ia sungguh merasa bodoh karena telah meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian. Sekarang ia merasa sangat takut. Setelah kehilangan ibunya, kini ia tidak ingin jika ayahnya juga meninggalkannya.

"Tokkun!" panggilnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, namun hanya orang-orang asing yang tertangkap penglihatannya. Ia belum menemukan seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang yang malam ini mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang. "Tokkun!"

Naruto sudah kelelahan ketika lewat di sekitar arakan panjang pembawa obor. Ia tidak berlari seperti sebelumnya. Pandangan matanya berkelana, dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. "Tokkun," panggilnya lagi dengan suara serak.

"Tokkun!"

"Naruto-_kun_." Mikoto menerobos para pengunjung setelah mendengar teriakan Naruto. Sejak ia menemukan Minato dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, ia memang mencari Naruto. Kebetulan sekarang bocah itu berada tak jauh dari keberadaannya. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan membawanya ke tempat ayahnya berada.

.

Sudah lebih dari lima menit Naruto berada di dalam salah satu tenda kesehatan yang disiapkan di beberapa titik lokasi festival. Ia menduduki kursi di sebelah ranjang yang di atasnya terbaring Minato yang belum siuman. Masih kurang dari sepuluh menit, tetapi rasanya begitu lama bagi Naruto. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah pada ayahnya. Gara-gara dirinya, ayahnya jadi sakit. Padahal selama ini ayahnya baik-baik saja, bahkan seingatnya ayahnya belum pernah sakit lagi setelah ibunya meninggal—sampai malam ini; di mana ia tega meninggalkan ayahnya di tengah lautan pengunjung.

Malam semakin larut, namun tidak biasanya Naruto belum merasa mengantuk. Ia segera bangkit dan mendekati ranjang ketika melihat pergerakan kepala ayahnya. Mikoto yang setia mendampinginya tampak lega sebab Minato sudah mulai membuka mata.

"Naruto," panggil Minato dengan suara lirih. Meskipun masih merasa lemas, ia menggerakkan kedua lengannya untuk mendekap jagoannya. "_Gomen_," ucapnya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ia yang bersalah, tidak seharusnya ayahnya yang minta maaf. Ia lalu memeluk ayahnya dengan lebih erat. Air mata kembali menuruni pipinya yang lumayan tembam.

"Lebih baik kalau kita tidak datang," ujar Naruto penuh penyesalan, "Tidak seharusnya kita datang."

Minato tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk setuju. "Jangan menangis," pintanya sembari membelai kepala Naruto, "apapun yang terjadi." Ia kembali mendekap Naruto dengan kedua lengannya.

Bocah lima tahun itu menyamankan diri di dada bidang ayahnya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membuat ayahnya sakit lagi.

"Maaf," Minato mengucapkannya sekali lagi, "Maafkan Papa, Naruto."

Tanpa kata, Mikoto beranjak pergi. Ia berharap keduanya dapat lebih leluasa tanpa orang lain di sekitar mereka.

.

Minato mengajak Naruto pulang setelah merasa lebih baik. Kali ini Naruto menggenggam erat tangannya, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Di kanan kiri sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui, tergantung lampion berbagai bentuk dan warna. Meskipun begitu, jalanan yang mereka lalui sangat lengang, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di lokasi festival.

"_Ne_, Tokkun…," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Mama meninggal karena aku?" Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan sekaligus rasa bersalah dalam ucapannya.

"Eh?"

"Itu benar, bukan?"

Minato menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti oleh Naruto yang kemudian membalas tatapannya. "Kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu?"

Naruto menundukkan pandangan saat menjawab, "Itu yang dikatakan oleh kerabat kita. Terus—"

Minato merendahkan tubuhnya agar tingginya sejajar dengan Naruto. "Apa yang mereka katakan tidak benar," ujarnya meyakinkan, "Mama meninggal bukan karena Naruto. Dan juga, Papa tidak akan pergi ke mana pun. Paham?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil. Ia percaya dengan apapun yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Namun kesedihan tergambar jelas di wajahnya saat ia menundukkan kepala. "Aku kangen Mama. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mama," lirihnya.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua meneruskan perjalanan dalam diam.

.

Naruto sudah terlelap di sofa sambil memeluk buku cerita bergambarnya, sementara Minato masih duduk di depan televisi untuk menonton ulang video yang direkamnya tahun lalu. Di televisi kecil tersebut, tampak Naruto yang berjongkok di rerumputan. Di sebelah bocah itu, berjongkok seorang wanita berambut merah panjang—Kushina—yang turut memilah rumput-rumput seperti yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kamu cari?" Suara Minato terdengar di rekaman itu. Ia sebagai pengambil video tidak bisa bergabung bersama istri dan putranya.

"Daun semanggi berhelai empat," jawab Naruto tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangan-tangan mungilnya, "yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan."

"Harapan apa yang kamu inginkan agar terkabul?" Minato bertanya lagi.

"Aku ingin sakit Mama pergi." Naruto menjawab dengan polos, namun terdengar begitu tulus dan penuh pengharapan.

Kushina langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto sembari tersenyum lembut. "_Arigatou_," ucapnya seraya tersenyum lebih lebar.

Sesaat kemudian Minato merasa bahwa Kushina sedang membalas tatapannya, sama seperti waktu itu. Senyum masih tersungging di bibir Kushina sebelum mengalihkan pandangan karena saat itu ia tahu bahwa Minato merekamnya dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat.

Perhatian Minato terenggut oleh gemuruh petir di luar sana, menyusul rintik hujan yang semakin deras. Ia melangkah pelan ke dekat jendela kaca, mengamati keadaan di luar rumahnya—seperti belum percaya bahwa bumi sedang diguyur hujan. Naruto yang sedari tadi tidur di sofa, secara mendadak terbangun dan berlari kecil ke sampingnya.

Mereka berdua masih tertarik dengan limpahan air dari langit. Sementara itu, televisi kecil mereka masih menampilkan video yang sama.

"Kushina…," Suara Minato kembali terdengar, "_daijoubu_?"

"_Daijoubu_," jawab Kushina mantap disertai senyum.

.

Keesokan harinya, Minato mengantarkan Naruto ke hutan. Tujuan mereka adalah bangunan tua di tengah hutan. Hujan masih mengguyur bumi sejak semalam. Naruto mengenakan mantel biru mudanya sambil menjinjing kaleng kecil berisi sekop mungilnya. Ia yang semula menggandeng tangan Minato, langsung berlari riang tatkala melihat terowongan yang mengindikasikan bahwa tempat yang ditujunya sudah dekat.

"Naruto!" teriak Minato yang tertinggal di belakang, "Hati-hati."

"_Daijoubu_!" seru Naruto tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya. Sepatu bootnya yang senada dengan mantelnya, membuatnya tetap bisa menjaga keseimbangan meskipun melalui tanah becek. Pintu besar yang tidak asing sudah di depan mata. Ia semakin memacu langkah lebarnya, menerjang rumput ilalang yang hampir menyamai tingginya.

Naruto masuk ke bangunan penuh perkakas bekas itu terlebih dahulu. Minato melipat payung kuningnya sebelum mengikuti ke mana pun kaki Naruto melangkah.

"Apa yang sedang kamu cari?" tanya Minato sembari menghampiri Naruto yang tampak mencari sesuatu di antara kaleng-kaleng berkarat di tengah ruangan.

"Rahasia," balas Naruto tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, "Aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Mama." Jeda sejenak sebelum ia meneruskan ucapannya, "Tapi … aku lupa di mana meletakkannya."

"Kalau kamu berusaha keras, pasti kamu akan menemukannya," tutur Minato disertai senyum.

"_Souka_," gumam Naruto.

Selagi Naruto sibuk dengan sesuatu yang dicarinya, Minato mendekat ke sisi ruangan yang tidak terhalang tembok—yang membuat bangunan tua itu tetap terang karena cahaya yang bisa masuk dari sana, selain dari bagian atap yang bercelah.

Suara gerimis menciptakan rasa tenteram. Perlahan Minato memejamkan matanya. Di waktu yang sama, pintu baja di belakangnya terbuka dengan pelan, menciptakan derit yang sedikit menakutkan. Ia masih menyembunyikan manik birunya, menikmati aroma rumput basah, juga irama rintik hujan.

Hingga suara gerigi besi yang terjatuh dari tangan Naruto membuat Minato membuka matanya dan menoleh. Putranya itu memandang lurus ke depan dengan mata yang berembun. Minato belum berbalik sampai suara lirih Naruto terdengar setelahnya.

"Mama…."

Minato menengok ke belakang. Seketika Minato terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Seorang wanita bersurai merah terduduk tak jauh dari pintu—terlihat seperti berteduh dari hujan. Ia yakin kalau matanya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik, karena Naruto pun bisa melihat wanita tersebut.

"Ku—shina…," lirihnya.

"Mama…!" seru Naruto dengan wajah sumringah.

Wanita yang diduga sebagai Kushina itu menoleh dikarenakan suara Naruto. Ekspresi bingungnya belum berubah, bahkan sampai Naruto berlari mendekat padanya. Di belakang Naruto, Minato mengekor dengan langkah gontai—yang tampak belum sepenuhnya mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Kushina…," Ragu-ragu Minato mengeluarkan suaranya ketika sudah berdiri di dekat sang wanita, "Apakah kamu … benar-benar Kushina?"

Wanita itu terlihat semakin bingung. "Ku—shina?" tanyanya, "Apakah itu … nama saya?"

Minato merasa sesak di dadanya. Di sebelahnya, Naruto terlihat berkaca-kaca sambil menggumam lemah, "Mama…."

Sang wanita mengalihkan perhatian kepada Naruto. Sorot matanya masih menunjukkan kebingungannya. "Ma—ma?"

Naruto dan Minato terdiam.

"… Sebenarnya … siapa kalian?" tanyanya bingung.

Pundaknya tampak berjengit begitu Minato melangkah maju, semakin mengurangi jarak dengannya. Ia bahkan terlihat akan beringsut mundur. Tetapi, perhatiannya kembali teralih pada Naruto saat bocah itu semakin mendekat padanya sembari mengulurkan tangan. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia meraih uluran tangan mungil itu dan bangkit dari duduknya. Sesaat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata biru Minato yang teduh, sebelum ia beralih memandang Naruto.

.

.

.

**~* To Be Continued *~**

.

.

.

_**Author's note:**_

To See You adalah fic saduran dari film Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu, tapi dengan sedikit tambahan dan pengurangan di sana sini. Lucu, menurut saya, yang dorama sesuai untuk pair NaruHina, tapi yang film lebih condong ke MinaKushi.

Sekali lagi, Naruto dan Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu bukan milik saya, dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dengan menulis fic ini. Saya menyadurnya ke dalam bentuk fic atas kecintaan saya terhadap Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu.

Tokkun: Minato-kun

Untuk fic ini, akan saya update lanjutannya kalau masih ada yang suka. Tapi kalau tidak ada yang suka, ya … dibiarkan atau dihapus saja, haha.

_**Mind to CnC or RnR?**_

_**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita….**_

_**Wednesday, April 18, 2012**_


	2. To See You 2

_**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**いま、会いにゆきます**__**/ Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu / Be With You / Now, I'm Coming To Be With You (movie) based on novel by Ichikawa Takuji; directed by Doi Nobuhiro; produced by Honma Hideyuki; written by Okada Yoshikazu **_

_**Alternate Universe, Out of Character**_

.

.

.

_If you had one wish, what would you … wish for?  
… Make your wish….  
—Don't forget the things you cherish the most._

.

_**いま、会いにゆきます**__**  
Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu  
I'm Coming To See You Now **_

.

**~* To See You *~**

.

.

.

Minato dan Naruto berhasil mengajak wanita yang mereka yakini sebagai Kushina untuk berlindung di rumah mereka. Di luar, hujan masih mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya. Keduanya lantas bergerak perlahan menghampiri Kushina yang mematut dirinya di cermin sembari menggunakan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut merahnya yang masih basah.

"Kamu tidak ingat, Kushina?"

Tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Kushina yang masih tampak canggung, Minato berkata dengan hati-hati, "Kamu adalah istriku … dan ibu dari Naruto…."

Kushina terlihat linglung, "Saya adalah seorang istri? Dan … ibu?"

"Ah, lihat!" Minato buru-buru mengambil salah satu bingkai foto di antara susunan pigura keluarga yang menggantung di dinding. Kemudian ia menunjukkan pigura yang memuat gambar mereka bertiga tersebut kepada Kushina.

"Ini aku…," gumam Kushina yang terkejut menemukan potret dirinya bersama mereka berdua. Pasalnya ia merasa baru saja bertemu dengan keduanya.

"_Ne_, Mama, seperti apa rasanya tinggal di bintang Akaibu?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Eh?"

"Aa…." Minato mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menawarkan pakaian ganti, "Ah, Kushina—_ano_ … jangan sampai kamu masuk angin. Sebaiknya kamu segera mengganti pakaian basahmu dengan yang kering."

Minato bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya yang juga merupakan bilik tempat tidur Kushina.

"Semua pakaianmu masih tertata rapi seperti dulu."

Kushina mengernyit. "Dulu?"

"Aa—_so_," balas Minato ragu-ragu sembari merutuki dirinya dalam hati lantaran salah bicara. Ia lalu dengan kikuk memberikan ruang kepada Kushina agar bisa masuk kamar, "—dan sebaiknya cepat ganti."

Kushina masih mematung karena belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan rangkaian kejadian yang menimpanya. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengaku sebagai suami dan anaknya. Ia pun belum ingat mengapa ia bisa berada di tengah hutan yang asing pada saat turun hujan.

"Nah, Naruto, ayo ikut Papa."

Buru-buru Minato menggandeng Naruto keluar ruang tengah agar Kushina bisa merasa lebih leluasa, tak peduli dengan protes anak tunggalnya yang masih merindukan sang mama. Lantas keduanya berakhir di kamar mandi karena Minato harus meluruskan sesuatu dengan Naruto berkenaan kembalinya Kushina,

"Begini, Naruto—_ano_…," katanya pelan dengan harapan Kushina tidak bisa mendengarnya, "untuk sekarang, sebaiknya jangan mengatakan pada siapapun kalau Mama kembali."

"_Nande_?"

"Karena selain kita tidak ada yang tahu tentang bintang Akaibu," dalihnya, "jadi mereka bisa berpikir kalau Mama adalah hantu."

"_Souka_." Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Sepertinya Mama juga tidak mengingat apapun—segala sesuatu tentang kita maupun kematiannya."

"_Doushite_?"

"Mungkin karena Mama berada di bintang Akaibu sebelum kembali." Minato pun tak yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" desak Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," erang Minato yang akhirnya menyerah.

"_Gomennasai_…," lirih Naruto yang merasa tidak seharusnya ia terus memaksa papanya untuk memberikan penjelasan padanya. Papanya pun pasti bingung, sama seperti dirinya.

Minato jadi merasa bersalah lantaran raut Naruto yang mendadak murung, "_Gomen_."

"Mama tidak mengingat apapun tentang aku," gumam Naruto yang tertunduk sedih.

"Hm." Minato tidak ingin mengakuinya, tetapi itulah kenyataannya, dan Naruto harus mengetahuinya agar tidak makin kecewa atas kondisi mamanya.

"Aku mengerti." Naruto mencicit masih dengan wajah sedihnya.

Tak ingin melihat Naruto yang terus murung, Minato menunjukkan senyumnya dan mencoba menghibur putra semata wayangnya itu, "Mulai sekarang, kita bisa membantu Mama mengingat segalanya, semua tentang kamu dan Papa—tentang kita."

.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Silakan," sahut Minato yang sebelumnya terkesima dengan penampilan Kushina—terusan dan sweter yang membangkitkan kenangan. Betapa ia sangat merindukan Kushina-nya.

"Apakah aku benar-benar tinggal di sini bersama kalian?"

"Hm."

Kushina mengamati sekelilingnya. Jemuran digantung di sana-sini. Ada beberapa lipatan pakaian kering yang diletakkan di sembarang kursi. Buku-buku tak tertata rapi. Bantal dan selimut semrawut di atas sofa depan televisi. Meja makan masih dipenuhi piring dan gelas kotor, serta tumpukan tisu bekas. Begitu pula dengan wastafel yang belum bebas dari perabot berlemak. Pun peralatan makan yang tidak tertata rapi di raknya. Ia juga merasakan ada debu di lantai kayu yang dipijaknya. Kesimpulannya, rumah mungil itu amat berantakan, juga kotor.

"Tapi kenapa tempat ini sangat kotor?" Akhirnya Kushina mengungkapkan unek-uneknya, "Apakah aku adalah orang yang jorok?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Minato cepat, "—kamu adalah orang yang selalu menjaga kebersihan dan kerapian. Tapi—karena kamu … sakit dan tidak bangun dari tempat tidur untuk waktu yang cukup lama, jadi … begitulah…. Benar, 'kan, Naruto?"

"Hah?" Naruto terlihat bingung untuk sesaat. Setelah membalas tatapan papanya, ia sadar akan situasinya, lalu membenarkan dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Ah, aku mengerti…," gumam Kushina yang mulai duduk di salah satu kursi makan, namun ia masih tampak jijik dengan kondisi mejanya. "Tapi, ini terlalu…." Ia tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya.

Minato mulai paham dan bergegas membereskan piring dan gelas kotor di meja makan, diikuti Naruto yang membantu sembari mengelap mejanya dengan semangat.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya apa yang ku lakukan di hutan itu?"

"Eh?" Minato harus kembali memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban. Ia batal membawa gelas-gelas kotor di tangannya ke wastafel dan menduduki kursi di seberang Kushina. "Aa … kita tadi berjalan-jalan—ya, kita bertiga."

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan," sahut Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah Kushina.

"Lalu, di tengah perjalanan, kita lelah dan memutuskan beristirahat sebentar."

"Un, tadi kita istirahat di tengah hutan." Naruto kembali menyahut dengan riang.

"Dan, pada saat itulah … aku rasa kamu kehilangan memorimu."

"Aku pikir juga begitu," timpal Naruto yang terus mencoba menarik perhatian mamanya.

"_So_…." Kushina mencoba untuk percaya.

"Benar, 'kan?" Minato ingin lebih meyakinkan Kushina.

"Benar," balas Naruto yang tak bosan memandangi Kushina. Sama halnya dengan Minato, ia pun sangat merindukan mamanya.

Kushina tertawa pelan melihat wajah bulat Naruto yang berseri, juga karena semua celetukan yang dilontarkan bocah lima tahunan itu sebelumnya. "_Kawaii_…," katanya seraya tersenyum pada Naruto, "—Naruto—_kun_, 'kan?"

"Un." Naruto mengangguk senang disertai senyum lebar.

Kushina mulai bisa menyimpulkan mengenai dirinya dari serangkai penjelasan yang diutarakan oleh Minato dan dibenarkan oleh Naruto. Meski ia belum mengingat apapun tentang mereka, ia tetap berusaha untuk meyakini semuanya, "Jadi … aku adalah Kushina, istri Anda, dan ibu Naruto."

Minato dan Naruto mengangguk cepat, tak tertinggal senyum senang mereka.

.

Minato tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Ia hanya berbaring dengan gelisah di _futon_ yang sama dengan Naruto. Benaknya dipenuhi oleh Kushina yang kini tengah terlelap di tempat tidur mereka. Ia masih dalam keadaan tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan serentetan kejadian yang dialaminya.

Benarkah Kushina memang pulang?

Pertanyaan itulah yang menuntunnya untuk memasuki kamarnya dan mengamati wajah damai Kushina ketika nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Ragu-ragu ia membelai wajah Kushina yang kembali membangkitkan rasa rindu, juga cinta. Dan ia dapat merasakan bahwa sosok yang tidur di ranjangnya benar Kushina. Wanita itu sungguh nyata.

Sadar perbuatannya sedikit mengusik tidur Kushina, ia segera menjauhkan tangannya.

.

Sisa hujan semalam masih terasa. Cicitan burung terdengar di antara tetesan air.

Kushina pun terbangun lantaran keadaan kamar yang lebih terang. Cahaya matahari bebas masuk melalui jendela kaca di atas kepalanya. Ia sadar sudah pagi, juga posisinya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Ia hendak bangun, namun perutnya seperti tertahan sesuatu. Dan ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya mendapati Naruto yang entah sejak kapan tidurnya pindah di sampingnya—menempel padanya dengan lengan melingkari pinggangnya, juga berada di bawah selimut yang sama dengannya.

Pelan-pelan ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan harapan tidak mengganggu tidur Naruto. Lantas ia tertegun menemukan Minato tidur dengan posisi duduk di lantai bersandarkan lemari pakaian.

Astaga, sebenarnya ada apa dengan ayah dan anak ini? Apa mereka selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya? Namun Kushina bisa memakluminya setelah terkenang penjelasan Minato dan Naruto semalam yang mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja kehilangan ingatan. Barangkali mereka masih mencemaskan keadaannya.

.

"Nah, sarapan sudah siap." Kushina berseru sembari mengangkat tiga telur mata sapi dari penggorengan.

Naruto bergegas menghampirinya dengan antusias. "_Sugoooiii_~" Akhirnya ia bisa melihat lagi bentuk telur yang digoreng dengan benar.

Kushina tersenyum dan menaruh satu telur di piring Naruto, belum menyadari kehadiran Minato di ruangan yang sama, sampai putranya itu memberikan salam pada sang ayah, "_Ohayou_~"

Tak tahu mengapa Kushina jadi canggung. Ia mengabaikan penggorengannya sejenak dan berbalik menyapa Minato dengan kikuk, "_Ohayou_…."

Minato tidak dapat menahan senyumnya begitu mendapatkan sambutan pagi yang begitu hangat dan mengobati sedikit kerinduan.

"_Ohayou_…," balasnya tak kalah kikuk, yang membuahkan senyum simpul Kushina.

"Tokkun," panggil Naruto yang memecahkan kecanggungan.

"Hm?" Minato menghampiri Naruto yang tampak ingin menunjukkan isi piringnya.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan telur goreng yang sebagus ini!" serunya yang kelihatan girang sekali.

Minato hanya mendesah. Ia sadar kalau ia sama sekali tidak berbakat di dapur. Menggoreng telur saja tidak bisa dibedakan antara dadar atau mata sapi—yang ada malah perpaduan keduanya.

Namun percakapan mereka berdua malah direspons lain oleh Kushina, "Itu sedikit aneh…."

Minato dan Naruto mengamati diri mereka sendiri untuk mencari keanehan yang dimaksud oleh Kushina. Padahal wanita berambut merah panjang itu tengah menanggapi ucapan Naruto sebelumnya, yang seakan-akan ia tidak bersama mereka dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Tetapi ayah dan anak itu justru memperbaiki tali celana mereka yang tidak terikat dengan benar.

"Maksudku bukan itu…."

"Hah?" sahut Minato dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Kalian memang aneh."

.

"_Ittekimasu_~" seru Naruto sembari melambaikan tangannya. Ia sudah siap dengan topi kuning, tas punggung, dan tas jinjing yang berisi seragam olah raga.

"_Itterasshai_…." Kushina melambai pelan dibarengi senyum lembut.

Namikaze junior langsung berlarian menuju taman kanak-kanaknya, sementara sang senior mencoba mengungkapkan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, "Kushina…."

"Ya?"

"Sebaiknya kamu jangan keluar dulu. Aku tidak ingin kejadian sebelumnya terulang lagi."

"Ah, _hai'_," balas Kushina sembari menggangguk patuh. Ia masih merasa gugup jika berdua saja dengan Minato.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti," pamit Minato yang bersiap menaiki sepedanya, "—_ittekimasu_…."

Kushina hanya membalas dengan anggukan lemah. Namun karena suatu hal, ketika Minato mulai mengayuh sepedanya, ia menahan kepergian pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu dengan suaranya, "_Ano_ … tali sepatumu…."

"_Ye_?"

Minato jadi salah tingkah. Tanpa menghentikan kayuhan pelannya, ia memerhatikan sepatunya. Menyadari ketidakrapiannya yang entah mengapa membuatnya malu terhadap Kushina, ia segera turun hingga sepedanya roboh. Dan itu malah membuatnya merasa bodoh di depan Kushina. Buru-buru ia menyangga sepedanya sebelum menalikan sepatunya.

Kushina tertawa geli melihatnya. Sebelum Minato menaiki sepedanya lagi, ia menyampaikan salam yang sedari tadi ingin ia ucapkan, "_Itterasshai_ … Minato—_san_…."

Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan canggung sebelum Minato sekali lagi berkata, "_Ittekimasu_," seraya tersenyum simpul.

Kushina masih berdiri di depan pagar rumah mereka sampai pria itu tak terjangkau oleh pandangan.

Di saat sendiri, ia tergugah oleh sebentuk cincin berwarna perak yang ada di cawan yang diletakkan di dekat pigura yang membingkai foto pernikahannya dengan Minato. Ia tidak tahu mengapa cincin yang diduganya sebagai miliknya itu ditempatkan di sana. Semestinya jika itu adalah cincin kawin, tidak perlu dilepaskan kalau ia hanya sakit. Namun ia jadi tertarik untuk mencobanya, dan seperti dugaannya cincin itu pas di jari manisnya. Merasa tak seharusnya ia berbuat lancang, ia melepaskannya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

.

"_Sensei_!" Naruto berlarian penuh semangat menghampiri Tsunade-_sensei_ begitu melihat salah seorang pengajarnya itu juga baru tiba di taman kanak-kanak. "Sesuatu yang luar biasa terjadi! Ini sangat hebat!" serunya riang setelah berdiri di hadapan wanita berambut pirang panjang itu, "Kemarin…."

"_Nani_?" tanya Tsunade-_sensei_ karena Naruto tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Ah—aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," cicit Naruto.

"Memangnya apa itu?" celetuk temannya yang tadi datang bersama Tsunade-_sensei_ dari arah yang sama.

"Pasti tidak ada yang terjadi. Dasar pembual," timpal bocah satunya yang kemudian berlari menuju kelas.

"Ini terjadi! Benar-benar terjadi, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya!" Naruto jadi kalap.

"Aa … _Sensei_ jadi iri karena kamu punya rahasia," ujar Tsunade-_sensei_ yang mencoba menghibur Naruto. "Rahasia bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk," imbuhnya sembari mengawani Naruto menuju kelas.

Naruto senang Tsunade-_sensei_ memercayainya, dan itu mampu menghadirkan senyum di wajah imutnya.

.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_." Minato pun terlihat begitu semangat pagi ini. Senyumnya tak kunjung pudar ketika ia memasuki ruangannya di kantor.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," sahut Mikoto yang tengah berdiri di depan meja sang bos, Jiraiya, seusai menyuguhkan secangkir teh hangat.

Jiraiya melirik jam tangannya lantaran tidak biasanya Minato datang lebih lambat dibandingkan dirinya.

"Apakah sesuatu yang menyenangkan telah terjadi?" Mikoto menghampiri Minato yang mulai menempati meja kerjanya.

"_Hai'_," balas Minato yang masih saja tersenyum sembari menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sudah diletakkan di mejanya.

"Apa itu?" Mikoto penasaran.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Minato belum berhenti tersenyum.

Melihat Minato bingung dengan pekerjaannya, Mikoto membantu sebisanya, seperti biasanya.

Di rumah, Kushina melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Ia melipat beberapa pakaian kering yang selama ini tampak tak terurus.

.

"_Oishiiiii_~" seru Naruto setelah memakan sesendok nasi karenya yang menjadi menu makan malam mereka.

"_Hontou_?" tanya Kushina harap-harap cemas.

"Ini sangat enak," sahut Minato.

"Hm," timpal Naruto yang makan dengan lahap.

"Apakah aku memang pandai memasak?" Kushina kembali bertanya dengan bimbang, dan dibenarkan oleh Minato.

Ketiganya lantas melanjutkan makan mereka dengan hangat hati.

Usai makan malam, Kushina menggambar bersama Naruto. Ia memang belum tahu apakah dirinya juga gemar menggambar sebelumnya, namun ia merasa senang ketika melakukannya.

"Apa ini aku?" tunjuk Naruto pada salah satu sosok yang digambar ibunya.

"_So_."

"Kalau yang itu?" Naruto menunjuk gambar yang lebih besar.

"Minato-_san_," jawab Kushina disertai senyum lembut.

Sementara Minato mengawasi mereka—yang duduk di lantai menghadap meja berkaki rendah—dari kursi makannya.

.

"_Kawaii_." Kushina merasa gemas melihat Naruto yang terlelap di _futon_nya.

Ia berhenti mengamati bandul berbentuk kunci yang menjadi liontin kalung Naruto. Ia cukup tertarik dengan benda yang menggantung di leher Naruto itu.

"Dia putramu juga," kata Minato yang duduk bersimpuh di belakang Kushina.

"Ya … aku yang telah melahirkannya…," ujar Kushina meski ia belum yakin.

"Hm."

"_Ano_ … kita adalah pasangan, bukan? Aku dan … kamu."

"Benar."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa yakin akan mengingat kalau aku adalah bagian dari keluarga ini. Tapi … _gomen_—_gomennasai_ … aku masih belum bisa ingat … apapun…."

"Kamu bisa mengingatnya pelan-pelan."

Kushina memutar posisinya hingga duduk berhadapan dengan Minato.

"Beritahu aku tentang kita."

"… Tentang kita?"

"_So_—bagaimana kita bertemu, bagaimana kita jatuh cinta, dan … bagaimana kita bisa tinggal bersama…."

.

"Kita pertama kali bertemu saat musim semi pada tahun kesatu di sekolah menengah."

"Jadi kita teman sekelas?"

"Betul, dan aku yang menyukaimu lebih dulu," ujar Minato tenang.

Keduanya kini berjalan santai di sekitar rumah mereka. Jaket yang tak terlalu tebal membantu mereka menghalau udara malam yang dingin pasca hujan.

"Selama dua tahun kita berada di kelas yang sama," imbuh Minato. "Secara kebetulan, kita selalu duduk bersebelahan."

Minato teringat masa-masa sekolahnya. Saat itu musim semi, ia mengenakan _gakuran_ hitam dan Kushina dengan _seifuku_ gelap berlengan panjang. Ia duduk agak di belakang, tepat di samping jendela kaca lebar di kelasnya, sementara Kushina di sebelah kanannya. Kacamata bulat yang dipakai Kushina sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikan gadis pujaan hatinya tersebut. Di tengah pelajaran, ia malah kerap mencuri pandang ke arah Kushina meski terlihat membaca buku yang ia buka di depan wajahnya. Pun tidak hanya sekali ia mengabaikan penjelasan gurunya di muka kelas.

"Kamu begitu ceria, lucu, dan cerdas—selalu mendapatkan nilai bagus seperti murid teladan lainnya," lanjut Minato. "Dan aku terus memikirkan bagaimana aku harus menempatkan diri. Ada bagian dari dirimu yang terasa jauh dan sulit untuk ku jangkau, juga seperti ada aura defensif yang melindungimu—tapi aku suka itu. Ya, aku menyukaimu…."

Minato tersenyum karena teringat saat lagi-lagi ia memerhatikan Kushina secara diam-diam. Namun kala itu ia ketahuan—Kushina menoleh ke arahnya. Ia pun menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah. Entah mengapa setelah itu Kushina lekas mengalihkan pandangan dan menutup bukunya dengan cepat—ia tidak menerka penyebabnya. Yang ia khawatirkan hanya debaran jantungnya yang mungkin bisa didengar oleh gadis yang menempati bangku sebelahnya tersebut, walaupun suasana kelas waktu itu mulai ribut lantaran sedang pergantian jam pelajaran.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu?" Kushina kembali bertanya tatkala ia dan Minato menduduki anak tangga sebuah bangunan tua tak terpakai yang mereka singgahi.

"Ku rasa itu adalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Cinta tak berbalas?"

"Hm. Karena aku hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa. Setelah keluar dari klub atlet lari, aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan ekskul apapun. Begitulah diriku. Aku dulu sedikit pemurung—karena aku selalu merasa menjadi orang yang tak dianggap. Aku juga tidak pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya…."

"_So_," gumam Kushina. "Pasti kamu pelari yang hebat."

"Hm. Aku bahkan pernah mencetak rekor di prefektur." Minato harus bangga mengakuinya. "Tapi saat kompetisi tahun pertama…,"

Waktu itu Minato adalah pelari bernomor lima belas saat kompetisi lari di lintasan oval empat ratus meter. Ia adalah pelari tangguh kala itu. Ia pasti akan meraih posisi pertama jika lawannya yang hendak ia salip tidak melakukan kecurangan. Pakaiannya ditarik oleh pemuda bernomor lima tersebut, sehingga lajunya tertahan, bahkan ia sampai terjatuh dan terguling beberapa kali di lintasan. Ia tak punya harapan untuk menang lagi saat itu, dan memilih untuk menyerah ketika semua peserta sudah meninggalkannya terlalu jauh. Rekor tak lagi dipegangnya, dan ia yang masih bersimpuh hanya memandang nanar ke arah para peserta yang telah mencapai garis _finish_.

Malam harinya para juara berdiri bangga di atas podium kemenangan untuk meraih medali, juga penghargaan dari para penonton. Suara tepuk tangan yang riuh makin meremas hati Minato. Ia memilih untuk mengalah dan tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia keluar dari loker stadion dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. Anehnya, ketika penyerahan medali masih berlangsung, lampu stadion tiba-tiba mati hingga penonton pun turut panik.

"Setelah itu, karena aku merasa dicurangi, aku terus berlatih keras setiap hari. Aku menjadi seorang pemuda gila yang sepanjang waktu hanya memikirkan tentang berlari."

"_So_."

"Begitulah, jadi kamu tidak punya alasan untuk menyukai laki-laki seperti itu—ah, bahkan kamu juga tidak tampak menyukai laki-laki lain. Kamu terlihat tidak berminat dengan urusan cinta. Tapi aku menyukaimu yang seperti itu…."

Minato terkenang saat mading di koridor sekolah dipenuhi teman-teman seangkatannya. Saat itu musim panas pada tahun keduanya menjadi siswa sekolah menengah. Hari itu foto-foto yang memuat kegiatan darmawisata dipajang oleh panitia dari klub fotografer. Para murid kelas dua diperbolehkan memesan foto sesuai keinginan mereka. Minato pun ingin mencetak foto Kushina. Ia masih ingat di foto nomor dua puluh lima tampak Kushina yang sedang tersenyum manis bersama beberapa teman perempuannya. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mencatatnya di telapak tangannya.

Semenjak itu, foto Kushina ia selipkan di bukunya yang selalu ia bawa. Di saat senggang ia akan membukanya dan menatap gadis berkacamata itu dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Aku senang meski hanya duduk bersebelahan denganmu. Dan selain bertukar salam, kita lulus tanpa pernah berbicara satu sama lain."

Minato datang lebih pagi kala itu. Bahkan bangku di sebelahnya masih kosong. Kali ini ia terhalang satu bangku dari jendela kelasnya, namun bangku yang ditempatinya masih agak di belakang, dan Kushina tetap duduk di samping kanannya. Pagi itu pun ia memulai hari dengan memandang senyum Kushina di foto yang ia selipkan di antara buku pribadinya. Namun secara tiba-tiba ia bertingkah gugup lantaran mendapatkan sapaan dari Kushina yang baru tiba,

"_Ohayou_…."

"_Ohayou_," balasnya grogi setelah menutup bukunya dengan cekatan, lalu berlagak sibuk mengenakan _headphones_ hitam di telinganya.

Minato tidak bisa menahan senyumnya mengenang masa-masa itu. Terkadang ia merasa begitu bodoh. Ia pun melanjutkan ceritanya, "Melalui rekomendasi sekolah, aku diterima di sebuah perguruan tinggi dekat Tokyo, sedangkan kamu masuk Universitas Tokyo."

Setelah upacara kelulusan, semua murid sibuk mengabadikan kenangan bersama kawan-kawannya, salah satunya dengan tanda tangan atau rangkaian kata-kata. Bahkan beberapa teman sekelas Minato mengekspresikan berbagai rasa di papan tulis dengan kapur warna-warni. Ia tidak tertarik untuk melakukannya juga, namun saat ia hendak meninggalkan kelas, Kushina menghadangnya dengan buku terbuka yang terulur padanya.

"Teken di sini," pinta Kushina waktu itu.

"_Hai'_," jawabnya senang sembari menerima buku bersampul tebal itu. Buru-buru ia mengambil bolpoin dari tas selempangnya, dan dibandingkan membubuhkan tanda tangan, ia lebih memilih menuliskan sebaris kalimat dengan tumpuan meja guru.

"_Arigatou_." Kushina mengucapkannya pelan dengan buku yang ia dekap di dada.

"Ah, _iie_."

Ia tidak tahu mengapa Kushina terlihat tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kelas setelah itu. Malahan Kushina tidak berani membalas tatapannya. Ia mencoba mengejar gadis pujaannya itu, tetapi ia kehilangan jejak ketika di koridor.

"Setelah itu kamu pindah ke Tokyo."

"_Chotto matte_—jadi kapan kita mulai saling menyukai?"

Minato tersenyum geli. "Bisakah kamu lebih bersabar untuk mendengar semua ceritanya?"

"_Hai'_." Kushina tampak kikuk dan kembali duduk dengan tenang

Lagi-lagi Minato mengulum senyum. "Saat liburan musim panas pertama di perguruan tinggi, secara kebetulan aku mendengar di mana kamu bekerja di Tokyo."

Kala itu Minato memberanikan diri untuk menelepon toko tempat Kushina bekerja melalui telepon umum.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" sambut suara di seberang sana yang belum berubah.

Bukannya membalas, ia malah mengembalikan gagang teleponnya dengan cepat dan keluar boks yang didominasi kaca itu dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Ia sungguh merasa gugup hanya karena mendengar suara Kushina. Sampai ia tersadar akan kartu teleponnya yang tertinggal dan kembali untuk mengambilnya. Ia merasa sangat konyol, padahal waktu itu ia sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa.

"Ah, masih belum, ya…," desah Kushina yang mulai tak sabar karena menduga kalau kisah cintanya dengan Minato belum dimulai semenjak itu.

"Segera setelah itu," sahut Minato, "sedikit lagi."

Saat itu malam bersalju. Minato berusaha untuk tidak kabur lagi setelah mendengar suara Kushina,

_"_Moshi-moshi_."_

_"Namikaze_ desu,"_ Minato berdeham pelan untuk menekan kegugupannya, "—aku Namikaze Minato. Kamu mengingatku? … Ah, maaf kalau aku tiba-tiba menghubungimu, tapi itu … kamu belum mengembalikannya—bolpoin yang dulu ku pakai untuk teken di bukumu saat hari kelulusan kita. Waktu itu terbawa di dalam bukumu…. Apakah kamu bisa mengembalikannya?"_

_Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika bolpoin itu tidak kembali._

_"… Itu adalah bolpoin yang sangat berharga bagiku."_

_Padahal itu hanya bolpoin murah._

_"Aku sungguh berharap kamu bisa mengembalikannya."_

_Minato hanya ingin berjumpa lagi dengan Kushina._

.

"_Namikaze-_kun_," panggil Kushina saat Minato berlari menuju tempat yang mereka janjikan untuk bertemu, namun belum melihat di mana ia tengah menunggu._

_Minato berbalik dan seketika terkagum-kagum melihat penampilan Kushina yang sungguh berbeda. Rambut merah yang indah itu kini lebih panjang dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya, dan tak ada lagi kacamata yang membingkai mata elok Kushina. Ia masih terpaku di tempat tatkala Kushina berjalan menghampirinya tanpa berani memandang lurus ke arahnya. Melihat Kushina berhenti lumayan jauh darinya, ia berinisiatif mendekati gadis itu._

_Tanpa membuang waktu, Kushina merogoh tas tangannya dan mengulurkan bolpoin yang diambilnya kepada sang pemilik._

"Arigatou_," ucap Minato._

"Gomennasai_—untuk bolpoin yang sangat berharga itu."_

"Iie_, tak masalah—_arigatou_."_

_Keduanya lantas terdiam. Namun Minato tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu,_

"Hisashiburida na_…. _Genkidata_?"_

"Hai'_."_

"_Ah, _so_," gumam Minato. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."_

_Kushina mengangguk lemah. "_Jaa_."_

_Saat Kushina mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, Minato berpikir keras agar ia bisa lebih lama bersama gadis yang dicintainya sejak pandangan pertama itu._

"Ano_…," tahan Minato, "—apakah kamu punya waktu untuk minum secangkir kopi?"_

_Kushina berbalik masih dengan ekspresi tenangnya. "_Aru_."_

.

"Aku pikir, waktu itu aku sangat berani. Dan aku menganggapnya sebagai kencan pertama yang tak terlupakan."

Kushina tersenyum mendengar cerita Minato.

"Akhirnya apa yang ku inginkan menjadi kenyataan—setelah dua setengah tahun berlalu. Saat itu aku sungguh deg-degan."

Senyum Kushina makin merekah. Ia sangat antusias untuk mendengar lanjutannya, "Terus? Terus?"

"Ah, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya…?" Minato terkekeh. "Waktu itu aku tak henti-hentinya berbicara—mungkin kamu jadi berpikir aku banyak omong dan bertele-tele. Rasanya aku tidak bisa berhenti…."

Minato terbayang saat ia dan Kushina duduk berhadapan di sebuah kafe berjendela kaca yang lebar. Ia masih ingat kalau ia yang lebih banyak bicara kala itu, mengabaikan kopi yang disajikan di mejanya.

"Jika aku berhenti, aku pikir kamu akan pergi. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi—aku takut kamu meninggalkanku. Aku terus saja bicara tentang banyak hal—musik yang ku suka, jalan cerita sebuah novel yang baru ku baca, bahkan tak sekali pun aku mengalihkan pandangan darimu…."

.

_Minato dan Kushina menunggu kereta di stasiun untuk mengantarkan mereka pulang. Udara sangat dingin malam itu. Ia yang mengenakan mantel gelap masih merasa kedinginan, apalagi Kushina yang hanya mengenakan sweter dengan tambahan syal yang melilit leher. Ia memang bukan lelaki romantis, jadi ia tidak terbayang untuk melakukan suatu hal meski Kushina memberikan isyarat dengan menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan._

"_Namikaze-_kun_," panggil Kushina seraya mengembuskan udara hangat ke telapak tangannya yang serasa membeku._

"_Hm?"_

"_Aku kedinginan." Kushina berujar tenang dengan tatapan lurus ke depan._

_Minato masih tampak bingung untuk sesaat. Lantas ia mengeluarkan salah satu tangannya yang tadinya tenggelam di saku mantelnya._

"_Ah, jika kamu tidak keberatan, kamu bisa memasukkan tanganmu ke sini," undangnya._

_Sesaat Kushina terlihat ragu, namun ia tidak menolaknya, "_Jaa_—_ojamashimasu_…."_

_Kushina lantas memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku mantel yang dimaksud oleh Minato—hanya memasukkannya hingga Minato memberikan kehangatan lebih dengan tangan kiri yang menyusul dan menggamit jemari dinginnya. Keduanya tampak gugup, bahkan Minato hanya sekilas membalas tatapan Kushina._

_Tidak lama kemudian kereta yang akan membawa Kushina ke Tokyo melaju pelan di depan mereka._

"_Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?" Minato tidak boleh menyiakan waktu yang tersisa sebelum kereta melaju ke stasiun berikutnya._

"_Asalkan aku punya waktu senggang lagi," jawab Kushina yang belum mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku mantel Minato lantaran masih digenggam oleh lelaki yang bersangkutan._

_Minato terlihat sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Kushina._

"Demo_…," imbuh Kushina yang berhasil menarik perhatian Minato untuk menengok padanya, "aku akan menulis surat."_

_Senyum langsung terukir di wajah Minato._

.

"Itulah bagaimana awal hubungan kita—aku dan kamu."

Kushina mencoba memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke saku jaket Minato saat keduanya berjalan pulang ke rumah mereka. Hal itu membuat langkah Minato terhenti, diikuti olehnya yang mendadak merasakan kegugupan yang sama.

"Aku akan merasa senang jika kamu bisa seperti waktu itu. Aku ingin mengingatnya dengan merasakannya sekali lagi."

Minato pun memasukkan tangan kirinya setelah tersenyum canggung. Dan selama sisa perjalanan, kedua tangan itu terus bertaut di dalam saku jaket Minato. Tak tertinggal senyum malu-malu yang enggan meninggalkan wajah berseri mereka.

.

.

.

Semenjak mendengar cerita Minato, Kushina bisa menikmati perannya sebagai seorang istri dan ibu. Rumahnya kembali rapi dan bersih. Meja makan terlihat lebih manis dengan taplak dan hiasan bunga di vas yang ia letakkan di atasnya. Tidak ada lagi jemuran yang menggantung di sembarang ruangan atau buku-buku yang berserakan. Dapur pun tampak enak dipandang karena peralatan makan yang kotor lekas dibersihkan. Kushina memang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga dengan baik; mencuci dan menyetrika pakaian juga ia lakukan secara rutin.

Semuanya berjalan normal seperti yang diharapkan oleh Minato dan Naruto. Kushina kembali mengenakan cincinnya, ada saat dimana mereka jalan-jalan ke hutan, juga makan malam penuh keceriaan seperti seharusnya.

Setiap pagi, sebelum berangkat ke taman kanak-kanak, Naruto masih akan menggantungkan _teruterubouzou_ secara terbalik di tali jemuran. Minato dengan kegiatan rutinnya ke kantor, namun sejak Kushina kembali ada yang memilihkan setelan kerja untuknya, yang juga tidak kusut lagi. Kushina dan Naruto pun rajin mencabuti rumput di halaman samping rumah mereka, serta menyapunya bersama. Naruto tampak senang bisa melakukan banyak hal lagi bersama mamanya.

"Mama, aku selesai!" seru Naruto pada suatu malam selepas mandi dengan papanya. Ia yang memakai selembar handuk berlarian menghampiri Kushina yang tengah menyetrika di lantai. "Keringkan tubuhku," pintanya ketika berdiri di sebelah mamanya.

"Naruto, lakukan sendiri," susul Minato yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan handuk kecil yang menyampir di lehernya. Sadar akan penampilannya, ia segera menarik tirai yang memisahkan koridor dengan ruang tengah untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari pandangan Kushina.

Naruto terkikik geli melihat tingkah papanya, juga karena Kushina mengeringkan tubuhnya sembari menggelitikinya.

.

"_Ano_…," Mikoto mencoba menarik perhatian Minato saat mereka lembur berdua.

"_Hai'_?" Minato menyahut tanpa berhenti menata dokumen yang baru saja selesai diperiksanya.

"saya perhatikan Anda banyak senyum hari ini."

"_Hai'_." Minato malah tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Apakah Anda baru saja bertemu orang cantik?" gurau Mikoto.

"_Hai'_."

Minato masih saja tersenyum sembari menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, sementara Mikoto secara tiba-tiba menstempel bukti kas dengan cukup keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan kencang saat alat cap itu menekan kertas di meja, tanpa memedulikan Jiraiya yang tengah terlelap di kursinya karena menunggui mereka.

.

_"Kushina."_

_"Ya?"_

Di televisi kecil mereka tampak Kushina yang tengah berjalan santai di antara pepohonan tinggi di dekat rumah mereka dalam keadaan hamil tua. Itu merupakan video yang dibuat Minato beberapa tahun silam. Karena Kushina ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya, akhirnya Minato memutarkan rekaman yang menyimpan banyak kenangan tersebut.

"Menurutmu dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" Hanya suara Minato yang terdengar karena ia yang berperan mengambil gambar.

Kushina mengulum senyum tanpa menghentikan langkah tenangnya.

"Seorang bayi laki-laki yang lucu," jawabnya yakin sembari mengelus lembut perut besarnya.

Kushina yang menontonnya bersama Minato jadi meraba perutnya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka perutnya pernah sebesar itu.

Rekaman berikutnya saat Naruto bayi berada di buaian Kushina. Sosok mungil itu hanya menurut saat Kushina mengayunkan tangannya ke arah kamera sembari mengajaknya bicara. Lantas terdengar tawa pelan mereka yang bersahutan lantaran Naruto yang belum bisa bicara hanya memandang polos ke kamera yang dipegang Minato.

"Aku terlihat sangat bahagia," ujar Kushina yang turut merasa senang menyaksikan dirinya yang sedang bermain dengan Naruto bayi di video itu.

Ia kemudian menengok pada Minato yang ternyata tengah memandangnya. Pria itu masih saja terlihat kikuk dan lekas mengalihkan pandangan. Entah keberanian dari mana ia beringsut mendekat pada Minato dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap suaminya itu. Tak lama sebelah tangan Minato meraih pundaknya yang membawanya lebih merapat.

.

Kalau Naruto hanya menceritakan tentang kembalinya Kushina kepada Sakura yang merupakan sahabatnya di taman kanak-kanak, Minato membicarakannya dengan Sarutobi-_sensei_ yang selama ini menjadi pendengarnya yang baik.

"Anda percaya?"

"Eh?"

"Apakah Anda percaya?" Minato lantas terkekeh sarkastik. "Anda tidak percaya…," gumamnya.

"Hal itu tidak bisa ku nalar," sahut Sarutobi-_sensei_. "Aku adalah orang yang menyatakan dia meninggal. Tapi kau adalah tipe orang yang jujur. Ini problematik bagiku…."

"Anda tidak perlu memercayainya." Minato berusaha tetap tersenyum. "Maafkan saya. Tolong lupakan saja…."

"Tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu."

"_Sumimasen_…."

"Tapi…,"

Minato kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapan dokter klinik itu.

"… jika yang kau katakan benar adanya, berarti saat musim hujan berakhir … Kushina-_san_ akan pergi lagi. Bukankah begitu?"

"Ya," jawab Minato dengan suara lirih, "karena Kushina tidak mungkin berbohong."

"Ketika musim hujan berakhir, aku akan kembali ke bintang Akaibu, Naruto-_kun_…," Sarutobi-_sensei_ mengulangi kata-kata yang pernah dibacanya di buku cerita yang dibuat Kushina, "itu yang dia tulis…."

Minato membenarkan dengan anggukan lemahnya.

.

.

.

**~* To Be Continued *~**

.

.

.

_**Author's note:**_

To See You adalah fic saduran dari film Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu, tapi dengan sedikit tambahan dan pengurangan di sana sini.

Sekali lagi, Naruto dan Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu bukan milik saya, dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dengan menulis fic ini. Saya menyadurnya ke dalam bentuk fic atas kecintaan saya terhadap Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu.

Movie dan doramanya yang sukses bikin saya nangis tentu jauh lebih indah daripada fic ini. Sebenarnya tujuan utama nulis fic ini memang untuk promo movie dan doramanya, hoho. Sampai jumpa~

_**Mind to CnC or RnR?**_

_**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita….**_

_Permen Caca, Anezakibeech, KarinHyuuga, yamitsuki, Ryuu, Minato-kun LOVE Kushina-chan, Common Fall, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, silvery vermouth, Michie A,Chiaki 'Sha' Akera, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, nabilanami, tsubaki_

_**Tuesday, February 19, 2013**_


End file.
